The next storm
by Dantana15
Summary: A story of Danny Lindsay and Lucy R
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night when Danny and Lindsay heard the first loud noise of thunder, then followed by the tiny pita patter of feet running towards their bedroom. Soon after they heard the noise they saw little Lucy Messer wanting her mommy and daddy.

"Mommy, I scared" Lucy whined "cans I s'eep wiv 'ou and dada"

"I thought you were a big girl" Danny said looking over Lindsay to Lucy

"I is but I scared" Lucy said snivelling

"Okay, where do you want to sleep?" Lindsay asked Lucy

"Between 'ou and dada" Lucy told her mom and dad

"okay, then up we go" Lindsay said as she picked her daughter up and put her in between her and Danny just as there was another loud crash of thunder and with that Lucy started to cry. "Shh, shh, shh, shh" Lindsay comforted as she cuddled her daughter with Danny's arms around them both. They finally got Lucy quiet again and then put her between them both.

"Why thunder so loud?" Lucy asked

"Urm...well...because" Lindsay began saying when Danny cut her off

"Because it wants to make little girls just like you to sleep in their own bed when it thunders" Danny said putting an arm over Lucy and around Lindsay in a protective bubble.

"But it is so scary" Lucy whined again

"I know it is, that why your mommy hate thunder too." Danny said

"I don't think so, mommy like rain _and_ thunder; I used to be in it all the time in Montana." Lindsay replied to what Danny said

"

I s'eep now" Lucy said with thick sleep in her voice and with that she fell asleep

"I can't sleep now" Danny moaned

"Well I can, being one month pregnant makes you sleepy" Lindsay said as she shut her eyes to join her daughter in dream land

"Well you're lucky" Danny moaned as he switched on the lamp and pulled his book from his draws

As he returned to a sitting position he felt a tiny smack against his chest, then he heard "you better not be reading" Lindsay complained

With that Danny started to laugh "just because you can sleep doesn't mean I can" Danny said to Lindsay

"Well don't read or you'll keep me up" Lindsay replied

"Fine what if you pop around to my side and we do what we do best" Danny said grabbing Lindsay's hand that was on his chest

"Danny that's..." Lindsay was interrupted by a feeling in her stomach and ran to the bathroom followed closely by Danny. Danny found Lindsay over the toilet being sick. As soon as she was finished Danny got a towel and wiped her mouth, he then threw the towel on the floor and pulled his wife against his chest, they sat like that for a couple of moments when another crashing of thunder echoed the apartment and woke their little 21/2 year old up from her sleep.

"MOMMY, DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucy screamed and with that both Danny and Lindsay ran into their bedroom to find Lucy sitting in the middle of the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks, Lindsay got onto the bed and put her hands around her daughter's body , Danny then joined both of his girls and put his arms around both of their bodies. After a while they managed to get Lucy off to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up to find him with only him and his daughter in bed, Lucy was already awake and climbing all over him "where's mommy Lucy?" Danny asked when he found out his own answer to his question when he heard the familiar sound of his wife in the bathroom, he picked his daughter up and put her in the middle of the bed and then walked to the bathroom. He saw Lindsay hunched up over the toilet, he picked up another towel and when she was finished he wiped her mouth and pulled her against his chest just like the night before " you a'right babe?" Danny asked after a couple of minutes of just holding his wife.

"yeah, I'm fine" Lindsay replied getting up off of the floor, Danny pulled himself up off of the floor as well and grabbed Lindsay's hand just as she was going to walk into their bedroom.

"Babe" Danny said

"Yeah" Lindsay answered

"I love you, you know that right" Danny then said

"Yeah, of course I do and I love you too" Lindsay said to him, "why did you ask?" Lindsay then asked

"I don't know really, just thought I would remind you" Danny replied

"Okay" Lindsay then said

"I can't wait till this baby is born" Danny then said

"What sex would you want this baby to be?" Lindsay asked

"A boy, but I wouldn't mind if it was another girl" Danny answered.

"Good" Lindsay said

"What 'bout you?" Danny then asked

"Healthy" Lindsay answered

"No, what sex do you want?" Danny then asked sitting down on their bed and pulling Lucy onto his lap. Lucy immediately climbed off of Danny's lap and climbed on Lindsay lap.

"A boy" Lindsay said pulling Lucy closer to her

"Really?" Danny then asked

"Yeah, I can just imagine, you teaching out son to play baseball and me dressing Lucy up all girly" Lindsay then said.

"Really" was all Danny could say then

"Yeah"

"Mommy, Hungwey" Lucy then said

"Yeah, so am I, if you ask your daddy really nicely then maybe he could make you some pancakes" Lindsay then said to Lucy

"Daddy, can I have some pancakes pwease?" Lucy asked Danny

"Well since you asked very nicely I will baby" Danny then said

"Thank you daddy" Lucy said with huge smile on her face

"Do you want anything babe?" Danny asked Lindsay getting off of the bed

"Urm, yeah, I'll have marmite, fried egg and lettuce sandwich please" Lindsay replied, both Danny and Lucy looked at Lindsay, "what it's what your child wants" Lindsay added

"Okay, whatever you want baby" Danny said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Enjoying your grim meal, baby?" Danny asked

"Yes, I am thanks" Lindsay then replied

"Me too" Lucy said with a mouthful of pancakes

"Lucy don't talk with your mouth open" Danny said

"Sowy dada" Lucy said still with a mouthful

"Lucy" Danny warned, while Lindsay was laughing, "What's so funny Montana?" Danny then asked

"She has got your attitude babe, does what she wants" Lindsay said. Lucy sat there with a huge smile on her face. Danny suddenly felt a kick on his leg.

"Lucy did you just kick Daddy?" Danny asked

Still with a huge smile on her face she said "sowy dada, I'm so happy"

"Why baby?" Lindsay asked

"I gets to spend time withs uncle Mac tomorrows" Lucy then said

"Urm, Lucy you're not spending time with him tomorrow" Lindsay said, with that Lucy's face fell "it's today" Lindsay quickly added, Lucy's face brightened up with her huge smile. They finished eating and got ready to go to work.


End file.
